


Fast, Furious and Dead of Night

by sakurasake



Series: Caterina and Isabella [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Moon AU. When Edward left Bella in the forest, he didn't count on Victoria being there. The red haired vampire felt a sympathy for the abandoned Bella and rescued her, pretending to be the high school senior that Bella had as a pen-pal in junior high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast, Furious and Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> NCIS: Los Angeles cameo mention of Hetty as Charlie's mom. St Trinian's cameo mention because Renee sent the twins there for their 'junior high' education.

Title: Fast, Furious and Dead of Night  
Author: Me  
Fandom: TFTF/Twilight Saga  
Pairing: Bella/Jasper, Peter/Charlotte, OC/Dom, Brian/Mia, Letty/Vince, Victoria/Leon  
Summary: New Moon AU. When Edward left Bella in the forest, he didn't count on Victoria being there. The red haired vampire felt a sympathy for the abandoned Bella and rescued her, pretending to be the high school senior that Bella had as a pen-pal in junior high.  
…  
AN: NCIS: Los Angeles cameo mention of Hetty as Charlie's mom. St Trinian's cameo mention because Renee sent the twins there for their 'junior high' education.  
…  
Casting:

1) Caterina Louise Swan/Catty Kitten: Troian Bellisario  
2) Isabella Marie Swan/Bella Ballerina: Alexandra Daddario  
3) Victoria 'James'/Demona Victory: Bryce Dallas Howard  
4) Peter Whitlock/Piccolo Pete: Jamie Campbell Bower  
5) Charlotte Whitlock/Sweet Tea: Juno Temple  
6) Jasper Whitlock/The Major: Jackson Rathbone  
…  
(Sorry, I gotta do a new art for the story and Picmonkey is a sack of buttholes. Hopefully Pizap and Ribbet will work better.) …  
Chapter One:

 

It had reached Los Angeles that a new crew was coming to town, a new street racing crew. It was nicknamed Blood Red Gold, because of the varied eye-color of four of the members. There was The Major, his brother Piccolo Pete, Pete's girlfriend Sweet Tea and the twins: Catty Kitten and Bella Ballerina. Known to the world as Jasper and Peter Whitlock, Charlotte Whitlock and the Swan twins: Caterina and Isabella (Bella and Rina). They moved into a beach house, a large house with a long stretch of private beach and security that would make gated communities cry in dark green envy.

On the grounds was a mechanic's garage only for street racers, because only street racers will know about it at all.

 

Mia wondered faintly if her brother knew that the new racing crew were all in the shop. The Swan twins were eating, the smaller brunette in the lap of the blonde young man dressed like a modern cowboy. The taller brunette sat between the taller blonde male and the tiny petite blonde girlfriend of said male.

“Hey, Bell,” The taller brunette chuckled, “remind me to get some of Sue's recipes for her,” she nodded in Mia's direction with her head, “good old Quilete home-cooking like hers might go over big time here in flashy LA. I know Gran would love it. Marty would too, to tell the truth.”  
Bella snorted, “Marty Deeks would kiss Sue's ass until the end of time just to get her to cook a single meal for him.”  
The twins shared a fist bump as the truck from Harry's Pro Shop pulled up outside.

“Do you guys know about the new racer garage?” Mia asked, putting away the tomato slices and moving to the next tomato.  
Charlotte chuckled, then thumbed at Peter and Jasper, “Those two idiots run the damn thing. Me and the girls,” she thumbed at the twins are supposed to be window dressing,” she turned her head toward Jasper, “do you know when Rose and Emmett are coming? Cause Princess Bride here,” she elbowed Rina with human gentleness, “is bored being the only tall girl at the shop.”  
Jasper shrugged and Bella rolled her eyes. He was a quiet one...sometimes. Well, out in public, really. Thanks to a witch friend of their grandmother's, the twin were able to afford their vampire friends tattoo bands that tempered the smell of blood and a glamour to cover the sparkle in their skin when they went out during the day. The conversation calmed quickly when the driver of the truck came in. Out, in Rina's car, Victoria sat with her cell. And on a call with Aro Volturi.

“I do not know what he told you, Aro,” Victoria sighed heavily, “but Edward Cullen is a lying little shit,” she paused, letting out an unneeded breath, “Bella never knew they were going to leave. And the lying little cunt never took him with them! He left her for dead in the middle of the woods.”  
When Aro asked why she never killed her, Victoria growled dangerously.

“She and her sister are like family,” Victoria warned him, “and Maria is quite fond of them. Their grandmother is Henrietta Lange, Aro...”  
Victoria snickered at Aro's audible gulp at the name.

“Exactly.”  
In the shop, Bella and Rina shared a look. Blondie had a thing for Mia.

“Hi,” Brian spoke, trying to be smooth, “Harry sent me. He said you know what he likes.”  
The group at the counter bit their lips in unison, to keep from snickering.

“Corned beef,” Mia spouted off, “on a french roll with extra mustard,” she raised a challenging brow at Brian, “do you know what you like?”  
A few quiet heartbeats passed as Brian looked Mia up and down. Which made Rina wonder if he was related to Marty Deeks.

“You ever meet a guy named Marty Deeks?” Rina asked him conversationally.  
Brian looked at the girl at the end of the counter in surprise.

“Yeah,” He paused, “you?”  
Rina gave a very shark-like grin, one that she learned from Maria the one time she met her in person.

“He works for my grandmother,” She said vaguely, but telling all the same.  
Brian turned back to Mia, feeling a slight chill after the vague comment.

“Probably isn't on the menu,” He continued, answering Mia's question and not seeing the fist bump that Rina shared with Charlotte.  
Mia chuckled, “Probably not,” she agreed, “but our sandwiches are good.”  
Rina and Bella both nodded, catching the corner of Brian's eye.

“Gimme a sub with everything,” Brian spoke finally, after looking at the menu board on the wall.  
Pictures of Mia's father Doug Toretto lined the wall, pictures of her brother, pictures of her. Pictures of both of them growing up. Pictures of their mother held a special place, high above all the others. Then there was the mural of Doug on the wall, in the center of all the photos lining one wall. The faint thought in Jasper's mind was that Esme would love the work, since the woman herself loved the paint.

“Nice,” Brian smiled, revealing brightly white teeth, “who painted it?”  
The question wasn't uncalled for, but still a little out of the blue. Jasper saw a slight smile faintly tug the corner of Mia's mouth at the question. The sweet young woman was proud of it.

“Me,” Mia said simply.  
A sense of foreboding, though not necessarily terrifying, fell over Mia. Like she knew what was coming next. They always tried to get to her brother through her and she wondered if this blonde surfer hottie was just another of the many fan-boys trying to kiss her brother's ass.

“Guess talent runs in your family,” Brian spoke, Mia hoping during his pause that he wouldn't mention her brother, but when he opened his mouth to speak again, she was let down, “how's a guy get a shot racing Dominic?”  
A faint 'ouch, burn' from Rina's corner reached Brian's ear. Even if he ignored it. Mia didn't answer Brian's question at all. She just gave him his change and turned away to make the sandwiches. She was partly glad her dad taught her morse code, picking up Rina's tapped out: 'at least he is a cute douche'. She tapped back: 'that he is'. They sat in momentary silence, Victoria making her way in as four street race ready cars pulled up outside.

“How did the talk go?” Peter asked Victoria.  
The redhead raised a brow, “I mentioned their grandmother and he about pissed himself. You could hear his brother's laughing at him in the background. Caius thought it was funnier than hell...” She shook her head, “never hear him laugh like THAT before. Like he didn't have a tree shoved up his ass with super-glue and plumber's caulk.”  
The twins shuddered, “That was just nasty,” they said in unison, “did NOT want to picture that.”  
When Brian spotted them coming, the racers not the twins, he grinned.

“That's what I'm talking about,” He chuckled, turning back to Mia, who had a slightly...cagey...smile on her face.  
Mia shook it off, deciding to just deal with it. The group at the counter pretended not to hear a thing, much to Mia's thanks.

“Where you from?” She asked, “all of ya.”  
Brian spoke first, “Tuscon.”  
“Forks in Washington,” The twins spoke.  
“Texas,” Jasper spoke.  
The first time that Mia or Brian heard.

“Texas, ma'am,” Peter winked, elbowed by Charlotte.  
Victoria shrugged, “A little bit of everywhere. Kind of a gypsy,” she rested her arm on Rina's shoulder, “until I met these guys. So I guess...here.”  
Charlotte pointed to Peter and Jasper, Mia taking the meaning that she was from Texas too. Especially if her accent had been anything to go by. Mia turned her attention back to Brian.

“Desert dweller,” She stated, the words fading out of the groups ears as Bella threw up her shield.  
Victoria paid Mia, the others going outside. Rina opened the driver's side door to her untouched classic Aston Martin Vanquish. A real James Bond car. Hetty gave it to her for her sixteenth birthday. And it had garnered Rina a lot of respect at school.

“Nice piece,” a graveled voice made Rina look up to see Mia's brother Dominic.  
Rina chuckled, “My grandmother's gift to me for my sixteenth birthday. She gave my sister a cactus from Egypt.”  
Dom shook his head with a chuckle. The car looked good, real taken care of. Like it's driver. Rich chestnut hair and big brown doe eyes, cherry red lips pulled into a knowing smirk. Tight little body and long long legs. Tiny feet, tiny hands. Slender fingers with long blood red nails.

“Got a name, princess?” He asked.  
Rina chuckled, “Real or race?”  
Dom wiped the look of surprise off his face, the one that came over his face when she'd answered him.

“Both,” He answered simply.  
She held her hand out and Dom helped her out of the car, closing the door behind her so that she could lean back against it.

“The name is Caterina Swan,” Rina spoke, “race rats call me Catty Kitten. I work the floor at Vamp Bait Garage.”  
When Dom let out a laugh, drawing a little attention from his crew, Rina could swear that she felt her pussy clench and wondered faintly that she was wearing underwear with her skirt. Dom lifted his head when he heard Vince blustering on about the blonde guy at the counter. The surfer, not the cowboy or the tall kid next to him. He felt Rina slip something into his hand. It was a card. Her name, the shop's address and number.

“We open officially in a month,” Rina told him quietly, “but if you come by sometime before that, you'll get a deal.”  
Dom smirked, eyes darkening a bit, “I just might.”


End file.
